kikaida_spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Caleb Walker
Caleb Walker (also known as Kikaider 01) is Paul Walker's younger brother and the older brother of Cody Walker. Caleb is the first Kikaider built by Dr. Komyoji in case of dire emergencies. Named after the fact that he is the oldest brother. Caleb/01 is solar-powered, and becomes weak in the dark. Unlike his older and younger brother, Caleb has a complete conscience circuit which can sometimes bring more harm than good due to him being unable to harm the weak. However, despite having a complete conscience circuit, Ichiro has shown free will. He plays a trumpet & rides a motorcycle and sidecar called the "Double Machine". While Caleb/01 is said to be twice as strong as Paul originally was (before his upgrade in the original series episode 35) and has a complete conscience circuit, he is less developed than Paul in every other capabilities such as eyesight, hearing and fighting styles. In terms of strength, Caleb has well over 3,000,000 horsepower. Would Hit a Woman Since Caleb is a hero who's not above hitting women when the situation requires it but, he would use his strength and physical violence against any DARK Destructoids, even if it means female monsters. In all fairness to Caleb, every female Destructoid he's ever fought, and destroyed is some sort of super-strong monster who tries to kill him. Abilities and Arsenal * Double Machine: The Double Machine is Kikaider 01's Bike created by Dr. Komyoji as a mode of transportation. It's faster than the Sidemachine, and can fly. As the name suggests it has a built in sidecar for passengers. He often uses his Sidecar to carry Akira more often. * Rocket Boots: Like Paul, 01 is equipped with rockets in the soles of his feet that give him the power of flight. * 01 Net: When 01 press the button on his buckle, it releases a net to catch people who are falling. It was first used in Episode 41. * Tele Circuit: Used to see things that are far away. It was first used in Episode 46. Attacks * 01 Cut: A single handed karate chop. * 01 Driver: Caleb's signature attack. 01 raises his arms above his head and makes two fists, using his rocket boots to fly. He then spins around at high speed, creating centrifugal force knocking down enemies in his path and delivering a powerful double corkscrew punch to the target. * Blast End: Caleb's version of Paul's attack, the Denji End. A variation of the attack is also used where 01 fires beams of energy from his hands to destroy the robot of the week. A weaker version of the attack is the Blast Attack. Another variant is the Blast End Flash where 01 uses 3 Blast Ends in rapid succession. * 01 Kick: A Kamen Rider-esque flying kick attack. * 01 Fire: Sparks of electricity shoot out from his fingers. * Blast Power: Powerful waves of energy shoot out from his hands. * 01 Cyclone: He spread his arms outwards & spun around creating a cyclone force to repel missile attacks. * 01 Reverse: 01 crosses his hands & a flash of energy will reverse brainwashing techniques. Blast End/Blast End Flash/Blast Attack